1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a juice extraction module for a juicer, and more specifically, to a juice extraction module for a juicer having an improved structure capable of eliminating the inconvenience that a material should be chopped before the material is input into the juicer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a juicer includes a main body, and a juice extraction module mounted onto the main body. The juice extraction module includes a container having a juice extraction space, a lid having an input port through which a material is input into the container, a screw for extracting juice from the material in the container, and a sieve for separating juice and residues from each other.
The main body includes a driving motor for rotating the screw, and a shaft of the driving motor is connected to the screw in the juice extraction module. In the conventional juicer, the material should be chopped into such a size that the screw can extract juice.
As an example, Korean Patent No. 10-0793852 discloses a juicer configured to cut or sever a material by a screw blade protruding from a central axis of a screw toward a lateral side of an uppermost end.
However, in the above technique, when a material has a size larger than the length of the screw blade, the material should be chopped in advance into a size smaller than the length of the screw blade.
In addition, Korean Patent No. 10-0966607 discloses a juicer having a grater provided in an entire upper surface over a screw to crush a material just before juice is extracted.
However, there are problems in that the crush using the grater is achieved at a speed higher than an ordinary low speed of the juicer and also a user should press the material against the grater by a large force in order to prevent the rotation of the material due to the high speed of the grater.
Also, since the conventional juicer cuts the material and then mills the cut pieces of the material while they are pressed against a sieve in a juice extraction process, the sieve may be deformed in a moment by the pressed cut pieces.
Such deformation destroys a molding for holding a shape of the sieve or decreases the bond between the molding and the sieve to generate a gap between the molding and the sieve causing a leakage of residues and a decrease in juice extraction efficiency.